I hate everything
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: A man in a bar makes Dally realize something important.


Walking down the street a lone figure kicked at a rock that was just big enough to be seen in the darkening time of twilight. A sigh slipped out from between said figures lips as he looked up and saw his destination. The neon sign beckoned him forward like a moth to a flame. Getting into the bar he went and sat at the counter next to some a guy that looked like he had been there for at least two, double shots.

"What'll you have Darlin'" Asked the bartender, who was a woman in her late 40's trying to look like she was 25 again.

"Just a beer," He mumbled. Normally he didn't go out and drink this late or even much at all. Why would he want to with someone like Ponyboy waiting at home for him. That brought another sigh to his lips that didn't escape this time. Ponyboy.

He noticed the man that was next to him look at him for a second, then tell the bartender to bring him another double.

"Name's Ralph," The man said, his voice a tiny bit slurred.

"Dallas," Dally replied.

"You know I hate this bar and I don't like drinking much either,"

Dally looked at him funny. "Then why are you here?"

"On second thought, I hate everything,"

The bartender was back with both their drinks.

"Here ya go boys and your gonna have to start paying per drink, you keep this pace up," She looked at the other man.

"I know I know," He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled a twenty out and with it came an old photograph that landed on the ground. Dally got up off the barstool and picked it up, shaking his head at himself. He remembered a time when he would have just laughed that someone lost something like that. God that boy has changed him. The picture was of a very pretty woman, even though it was a bit hard to see, since it was starting to fade being trapped in the leather prison day in and day out.

"Thanks man," He said when Dally handed it back to him and sat back down.

He looked at the picture. "I really ought to get rid of this one though, since she's the reason I'm here drinking,"

Dally raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I have a crappy job, my life really sucks, if it weren't for my two kids, I'd really hate my ex wife. Everyone tells me that I need to move on and start fresh, I just can't get over the fact she left me for another man. I know I wasn't the most perfect husband, I was to pig headed about to many things, but I never thought she would leave me, you got a girl?"

Dally smiled, Pony was no girl but he was the love of his life. "You could say that,"

"If she's a keeper, don't let her go, they are so hard to find these days and don't be like me and get stubborn about stupid things, they will find someone that won't be,"

The smile slipped from Dally's face. That thought hit the nail on the head of why he was here and not in his lovers arms.

After Pony and him started going out, things were hectic for a while. They told the gang and Darry nearly had a heart attack over it. In the end though, when the gang saw them in loving moments that they didn't mean to let them see, the gang chilled out. Darry especially, he still was a bit iffy on the whole thing, but he wasn't going to lose a brother and a friend over something like that. That was four years ago that, that happened and they were still just as happy. Well until recently that is. Dally had straitened up and gotten himself a job that didn't care about his past record and that in itself was a miracle. After a while though, he couldn't help to start stealing again, it was the rush that it gave him. Ponyboy doesn't approve, he tried and tried to talk to Dally about it and always got 'I'm not going to get caught, calm down babe'.

He did though, it was just a pack of cools, so the man behind the counter told him to either pay for them or give them back and get out and he wouldn't call the cops. Dally paid for them and left and when he got home he stupidly told Pony what had happened.

~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~

"You got caught," Pony yelled his face and ears going red.

"He let me go a long as I paid for them," Dally said, trying to hug his lover.

Pony pushed out of his embrace. "And what if he didn't huh? What if he would have called the cops, you would lose your job and then add another offence to the long list of them, stop stealing,"

"You can't ask me to do that," Dally said, in a huff.

"I wasn't asking," Pony growled slightly.

"Ponyboy,"

"No, I'm sick of hearing about you stealing things just for the 'rush'," He said using air quotes.

"I'm not going to stop," Dally said, crossing his arms.

"Then you're going to have to pick, me or stealing,"

Dally gasped. "That's not fair,"

"I don't care if it is or isn't," Pony said crossing his arms too.

"Ponyboy," Dally pleaded.

Hurt and anger flashed through Pony's eyes. "If it's such a hard decision, then get out and be with your precious stealing," Pony pointed to the door.

"You're not serious," Dally gasped.

"Out," And it was in such a cold tone that Dally walked out.

~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~

And that's where Dally currently found himself.

"And I had such a nice house with her too," The man said, making Dally jump a little.

"Really?"

"Yup, now I have a jail cell that they furnished to look like an apartment even though it does have a nice little swimming pool and a great view of the parking lot," He laughed without any humor.

That just made Dally think of the place that him and Pony got together. It was a nice place and always kept neat as a pin.

The TV was on in the bar and it was showing a thunderstorm advisory until late that night.

"I hate summer and winter and even fall and spring, I hate the colors too, their too bright and cheerful, even black," The man slurred, drinking down his 5th double.

Dally got up and walked to the back of the bar where there was a pay phone. He dropped the money in and dialed their house number.

It rang five times and Dally was about to give up when it clicked.

"Hello," Pony said, sounding sad.

"Hey babe, I'm coming home tonight,"

"Dally, I said,"

"Were going to work this out," Dally said, cutting him off.

"I guess I'll see you when you get here," And he hung up.

Dally went back up to the counter and put a twenty down.

"This is for my beer and how ever many doubles for him," Dally told the bartender.

Then he clapped the man on the shoulder. "Thanks bud, thanks for everything," He said.

"Sure," The guy slurred.

Dally left the bar and all but ran back to the house. The door was unlocked and Pony was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.

"Ok you're here, so talk," He said.

Dally rushed forward and cupped Pony's face bringing their lips together. Ponyboy made a noise of surprise and pushed away from Dally only to be caught around the waist by his arms.

Pony opened his mouth to yell at Dally.

"I'm sorry," Dally said before Pony could utter a single word.

"What?" He said, resting his hands on Dally shoulders.

"I said I'm sorry. You were right, it shouldn't be and isn't a hard decision over what I'd rather have, you or the stealing," A few tears were starting to fall down Dally cheeks.

"I loved you for so long before we started dating and could have sung the day you told me you liked me,"

"I'm glad you didn't your singing is horrible," Pony cracked, but half sobbed with it.

"I love you so much Ponyboy, really I do, I'll give up the stealing, hell I'll give up smoking if that makes you happy, just say you'll still be with me," Dally looked deep into Pony's eyes.

"I'd never let you go, but you have to promise that you will never do it again, ever,"

"I promise, I promise,"

Pony smiled and wrapped his arms around the older male and kissed him hard.

Dally tightened his arms around Pony's waist and held him as close as he could. Pony broke the kiss and smirked slightly.

"Let's see if there is something else that can give you the rush that stealing does," He kissed Dally's lips softly and started walking backwards and grabbed Dally's hands and pulled him to the bed room.

Once in the room Pony pushed Dally on the bed and took his shoes and socks off. Then he stripped his own shirt off and climbed over Dally, straddling his hips. He slowly moved his hips back and forth over Dally's crotch, pushing in ever so slightly each time. Dally's cock started to come awake in his jeans and Pony smiled when he felt it.

"Is someone ready to be ridden?" Pony asked in a seductive little whisper, grinding down a bit harder than before making the bottom male moan and nod.

Pony slid down so he was more on Dally's thigh's then his hip and made a come hither motion with his finger. Dally sat up the best he could and took his shirt off. Pony leaned up and pushed him back down with his hand in the middle of Dally's chest.

Moving to the main attraction, Pony undid Dally's belt and pants and wiggled down more and pulled them and his underwear down. Moving just for a second he rid Dally of the denim confides, tossing them somewhere in the room. Laying his chest against Dally's thighs Pony's face was level with Dally's cock. He slowly dragged the tip of his tongue against the bottom of Dally's balls making the older male hiss in pleasure.

Pony did it again, but this time went all the way up to the head of Dally's cock. He repeated this a few more times, each time Dally's breath coming out in heavier pants. When he finally took him into his mouth the blond male nearly screamed . Pony bobbed his head over and over Dally's cock, his hands holding Dally's hips in place.

"Oh, Ponyboy," Dally moaned.

Pony sucked on him hard for a moment, then let him go and stood up. He shimmied out of his pants, letting his hips sway more than normal. Dally still stared at the gloriousness that was Ponyboy Curtis.

Pony grabbed the lube and rubbed Dally's cock with it then wiped his hand off and put it away. He once again crawled over Dally, his ass just barley touching his cock.

"You want me?" Pony whispered, kissed Dally softly.

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"I want you,"

"You have me," Ponyboy said, kissing Dally again.

"I want my cock in your ass," Dally growled.

"Then take what you want,"

Dally grabbed Pony's hips and pushed himself into the younger male. Both moaned loudly at the sensation.

Ponyboy sat up and started moving his hips back and forth on Dally's cock making the moans come in waves. Dally dug his nails into the boys hips as Pony started ridding him faster. The sensation was starting to build up in both of them as Pony moved his body like a wave over Dally's cock.

"Oh yea, just like that, just like that Ponyboy," Dally moaned.

"Dally, yes oh your cock feels so good inside me,"

Dally let go of Pony with one of his hands and started stroking Pony's cock. It didn't take long for Pony to come over Dally's stomach and hand. With the extra pressure that was around Dally's cock from Pony coming made the older male come deep within his lover. Pony kept moving slowly until he felt Dally stop coming, then he moved a few more times making Dally gasp and shake in pleasure.

Pony leaned over and grabbed his shirt and cleaned them up and laid down next to Dally. The older male laid on his back and opened his arms for Pony to lay on his chest, which he did snuggling up to him.

"I love you Ponyboy," Dally said, kissing his head.

"I love you too Dallas," He said kissing Dally's nipple giving it a small lick.

The motion made Dally moan slightly and jump.

"Unless you're ready for round two already, I suggest you don't tease," He mumbled.

Pony just chuckled and snuggled deeper into Dally's embrace.

"Well I might wake you up with a blow job,"

"What?"

"Night Dally,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I have found time for another story, still don't have any idea when my own lap top is going to be up and running, but I'm trying not to disappoint my fans.

This is based off the song "I hate everything" by George strait.

I don't own the song or the Outsiders, just the idea

Read and review my lovelies


End file.
